Across the Way
by Aqua Rainrose
Summary: This was done as a request, and I hope I did it justice because it is out of my element. Anyway: Wonder Woman notices she has an admirer, what will she do about it?


Across the Way

Pairing: Wonder Woman/Supergirl

Disclaimer: I own nothing and this was a request so I hope I did it *giggles* justice. Get it? Cause it's about the Justice League- oh never mind, just read on.

There, it happened again. Diana noted as a sly smirk tugged at her lips. It was happening all day, and really should anyone else had been doing this it would have annoyed her. But this particular person, she had enjoyed the quick glances. For the person they had come from was strong and secure in themselves, however the glances were shy and fragilely full of hope. Closing her eyes she thought about the past two months that this had been going on.

When she had first noticed these happenings, she had been angry. They were too young, too naïve to even think of such a thing with her. However as the first month went on, she felt her anger dim, and grow into curiosity and confusion. When the second month began she asked Bruce a question.

"Bruce, even if one is far more mature and experienced than a youth, could they still be partners?" She asked from her place, leaning back against the panels of controls. His eyes never left the screens in front of him.

"Take a look around at the ones around you Princess, you'll find your answer among them." And with that he stood up and Hal Jordan came to take his place.

"Look around me, interesting." She followed Batman out of the monitor room and down amongst her fellow heroes and she began to take notice.

Booster's grin was a bit more loving and his attention completely captured by the Blue Beetle, even though science had never interested the time traveler. Again she looked. Superboy and Robin came into her view. Conner was quite a few years older than the newest bird to grace Batman's nest and he was smitten. You could see it in his eyes, and his body language. Another time she looked, and was quite dumbfounded. She had seen Superman and Captain Marvel kissing in a deserted hallway. She couldn't wrap her head around it, Captain Marvel was nothing more than a kid and a grown man's body. He was being a pedophile, and she confronted him very angrily about it. After Superman recovered from both the punch to his jaw and the surprise he was quick to explain.

Yes, he knew who Captain Marvel really was, and Captain Marvel was so young. However that kiss had been the first intimacy in the six months they had been secretly going out, and Captain Marvel was the one to start, not him. Superman assured her that Captain Marvel was in complete control. Wonder Woman then sought the Captain out herself and asked. And besides being highly embarrassed about being found out, he had told her the same thing as Superman. With her mind at ease, for she knew Clark would never hurt Billy, she saw just how special their relationship was. In their line of work, you never knew if you were going to live to see the next day, so if you could find someone to share happiness with, even for a small bit, she wouldn't stand in the way. One last time she looked around herself before coming to her decision. And the last one had surprised her as much as the last revelation, if not more. Batman and Flash. He was so full of energy she didn't know how Bruce kept up with Wally. But she soon saw the they loved each other very dearly, although they didn't say it in words, but in actions. Like how Flash would have anything Batman needed ready and available from the simplest cup of coffee to changing the temperature in the room he would be staying in a half hour before hand. Batman made sure that Wally stayed on task and slowed him down enough to live somewhat normally among them. She made up her mind then and there. She began to plan. First she went home to prepare for her guest. Stepping onto Themiscara she went up to her room and changed the sheets. She set candles out for later, let the sheer curtains be freshened. When she was happy with how it looked she left the island and went to Superman.

"Kal may I have a word with you?" Kal turned and looked at Diana.

"Sure, what is going on Diana?" He smiled at me with joy in his eyes.

"I would like to request that Kara join me for a training session on Themyscara and to bring her back to my room." Kal's eyes widened and he looked at the Princess with a calculating gaze.

"Are you serious? I know what asking a parent for permission for their daughter to go to their room is."

"Completely Kal, I have thought about it over the last two months and I am ready to take on the responsibility." Kal gave her one more shrewd look before relenting with a sigh.

"Very well then, I give you my approval." Diana smiled and made her way to see Kara. She found the young super in the cafeteria.

"Kara, may I have a word?" The young super smiled and blushed.

"Of course Wonder Woman." She followed the Amazon woman to the hanger.

"I would like you to come to Themyscara with me for a few nights." Kara nodded and they entered a plane together to headed down to Themyscara. After an afternoon of intense training, Diana pulled her aside.

"I would like to invite you back to my room, if you would like to come." Diana asked Kara. Kara's eyes widened, and she blushed heavily, but she nodded all the same. Diana smiled and took the super's hands in hers, leading her up into the bathing chambers. They washed thoroughly, then dressed themselves in ceremonial robes. Blushing Kara stared at the ground as Diana lead her into her room. It was decked out in silks and flower petals. She sat Kara down on the edge of the bed and looked at her.

"You feel free to tell me that you don't want this." Kara shook her head.

"I want to do this Diana." Diana smiled. She gracefully laid Kara down and kissed her sweetly. Kara moaned as the Amazon woman slid the robe off of her. She kissed every single part of sun kissed skin reveled to her. She paid extra attention to the modest breasts that was just beginning to grow. Kara struggled to comprehend the world around her. As the hours past Kara and Diana spent in ecstasy and moans of completion. As the sun rose it rose on two figures happily intertwined. Both had messy hair, swollen lips, sweat and cum dried on their bodies. But both were satisfied. As the dawn broke they woke up to each other's presence. Kara smiled and brushed a lock of black hair from Diana's face.

"That was amazing, I'm glad we had this time together."

"And we'll have many a more of times like this." Diana said as she kissed Kara gently.

"And I am so glad that we will."


End file.
